


Unexplained Jealousy

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Friendship, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Drabble one shot. Written years ago. Uploaded on another fan fiction website. Jealousy towards a rivaled tennis player that the other wasn't expected. All because of her. Enjoy.
Relationships: Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Ryuuzaki Sakuno, Yukimura Seiichi/Ryuuzaki Sakuno
Kudos: 1





	Unexplained Jealousy

_Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or it's characters. just this drabble written years ago._

_Friendship pairings: Seichi Yukimura, Kuranosuke Shiraishi, and Sakuno Ryuzaki._

_Unexplained Jealousy_

A few of the tennis rivaled schools gathered together in the biggest park in Japan for a summer get together if any former or recent tennis members were able to come together for the gathering. Not a smart move a person in front of him was doing as of now. For the past hour a certain believing bible tennis captain of the Kansai region from the school Shitenhoji didn't like what he was seeing.

"Keep away from her…" he says to himself playing with the bandages around his wrist. He was being watched by his teammate Chitose Senri not far behind him.

"This happens every time he sees them together since summer started." Chitose sighs readying himself for his teammate to avoid his growing feelings for the young brunette.

Few tennis players watched or were doing their own matches with teammates or team rivals. Sakuno was getting tennis tips from her upper classmen Yukimura since the girl would also be transferring to Rikkaidai in the upcoming fall season.

"As soon as you see the ball, make sure to hit it with your racket." Yukimura says to the younger girl whom nodded in response.

"I won't get as good as you but I'm grateful for this afternoon's practice, senpai."

"Keep working hard on it and you're going to make it to the girl's tennis team this fall."

"I don't want to join the team because I just want to watch senpai tachis play." The brunette says smiling swinging the racket few times.

Sakuno deciding to transfer to Rikkaidai for her final year was a pure letdown for Seigaku. Knowing her favorite senpais were already in college and going their separate ways changing up their dreams for their future. She knew the ones taken over the tennis team representing Seigaku sucked big time since Ryoma Echizen moved permanently to America pursuing his dreams for the American team. The ones taken over the tennis team in Seigaku was Horio Satoshi in his final year of high school and the freshmen duo quitting before the school never made it to nationals.

Former Seigaku tennis mates were shocked with the news as soon as her grandmother announced it. They figured she wanted to be aspired more into tennis so going to a different school for her final year wasn't much of a bad thing in their opinion. Each of them on their own supported their former and favorite cheerleader's decision. Her grandmother decided to keep training and helping Seigaku senior high school when it came to the tennis team, even though she knew it was pointless.

Shiraishi wished the young brunette would aspire to transfer into his school. He knew his teammates were good but also wanted for his own selfishness to know the girl more.

"Senri, do you think he's going to practice with her all afternoon?"

"I don't know…" he shrugged his shoulders. "Why not go up to them and ask before someone else like Kintarou captures her attention."

Shiraishi watches as his younger teammate happily chats with the beautiful young brown haired teenager. He decides to approach them no matter what they're chitchatting about.

"Sakuno chan is it possible you can cook me up anything sweet?"

"I don't mind later tonight once I'm home."

"Have you heard from Koshimae?"

"No I haven't but we all bet he's doing good in America." She gives a slight smile wanting to go back to practicing.

"Let's go somewhere around the park together."

Kintarou grabs her arms as her racket falls to the ground. Yukimura jumps from the ropes noting Sakuno struggling as her shyness and clumsiness took over suddenly.

"You can let her go." A booming voice shouts.

He's carrying the girl in his arms as she nervously stares at whom caught her. She gives a nervous laugh looking around as all types of eyes on them like they were a show all of a sudden. Yukimura chuckled approaching Sakuno with Shiraishi patting his back.

"You caught her just when I was about to catch her."

"Too bad you didn't!" he spat walking out of the tennis court.

Sakuno nervously looked ahead blushing madly remembering how protective the man was sometimes. She sighs closing her eyes looking back at him hissing a bit. "…can you please put me down…Shiraishi senpai."

He slightly obliges putting her down sighing. She looked around noticing they were alone and figuring she'd go back to the tennis courts.

"Don't go yet please…I want to talk to you."

"Um sure…what is it you want to talk about?"

"What's your relationship with Yukimura?" he asked point blank.

She smiled scratching back of her head trying to figure out how to answer the question. The girl honestly had feelings for one of the tennis players for the past 3 years. Shiraishi himself felt hard for the girl not sure how long.

"Everyone that came together today are my friends." She answers with a truthful smile.

"That includes me even though we see each other every few months for the past 3 years?"

"Yes…Shiraishi senpai." She tinted a slight blush continuing smiling truthfully. "You should also apologize to Yukimura senpai because he hasn't done any harm to us."

Surprised with the girl's response he believed her last comment wasn't true. He knew the former Rikkaidai captain has it bad for her and so does his former young teammate, Kintarou. Shiraishi doesn't or didn't want to feel conquered by anyone when it came to Sakuno knowingly he was being selfish whenever it came to the beautiful growing girl.

"..Sure..I'll talk to him."

"We can talk now Shiraishi san." Someone made their presence known.

"Yukimura senpai how long have you been there?"

"Not too long since I came to return your racket." He smiled handing the girl said thing.

She gave a slight bow tippy toeing kissing his cheeks not too shyly. He patted her long brown hair looking up quickly at Shiraishi with a grin. After the small kiss onto his cheeks she excused herself letting the young men talk themselves.

"Are you going to apologize about anything you've done?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…but I know you have a thing for Ryuzaki san."

"You're right I do and I've liked her for the past year…like that's a big deal for you."

"Yes because I'm in love with her myself for the past few years…" Shiraishi answered truthfully grilling madly at Yukimura.

"I knew it and noticed it for the past 2 years…and there are others that are fallen badly for her because she's a beautiful given young women."

"She also has it in her personality that made me fall more for her these past few years."

"I'll tell you one thing I won't lose to you or anyone else when it comes to her." Yukimura finalized.

"I guess this is a tennis match for anyone else involved when it comes to her."

"You got that right!" Yukimura spat walking away.

Shiraishi watched his now more of a rival's retreating back hissing. He didn't know he was being watched by 2 other people from his own team. The ones watching with shocked eyes and ears were Chitose and Kintarou.

"I thought Sakuno san liked me…?" Kintarou asks sadly to his former tennis mate.

"Who knows who she likes and wants to be with…"

The end.

Please leave positive or negative reviews. Especially when it comes to grammar issues.


End file.
